


An Exciting Transformation

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant (?), F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, It's like Ranma 1/2 Hentai but I took it a step further because I'm crazy, It's not a futa story despite what the description may lead you to believe, Its basically a normal Naruhina hentai story thing just reveresed, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Sexy no Jutsu Uzumaki Naruto, Why Did I Write This?, fun with transformation jutsu, set after the last movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: After Naruto uses a Sexy No Jutsu to evade some unwanted attention, Hinata decides to use a variant of the Sexy No Jutsu that she's come up with on her own leading to an unforgettable evening for the young couple.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	An Exciting Transformation

Naruto heard a knock at the door and immediately knew who it was. It'd been months since that fateful battle on the moon, but he still kept getting visitors hoping to sneak a peek at the man who saved the earth. Early on, he enjoyed all the attention, but at this point, it was really starting to wear on him, and he simply wanted these people gone. Thankfully, he'd come up with a plan for getting these people to go away. Naruto smiled to himself as he weaved the all too familiar Hand Seal of the Sexy Jutsu, taking special care to ensure that he'd keep his clothes on when he transformed. 

“Oh hello there, is this where Naruto Uzumaki lives?” the tourists said, a look of excitement visible in their eyes.

Naruto spoke slowly, carefully trying to suppress the normal cantor of his voice just in case, “No I'm sorry, he used to live here, but he moved out a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, then do you have any clue where he lives now?”

“No, I'm very sorry, he never told me anything about it.”

A look of disappointment crossed the tourist's face, “Okay then, sorry to have bothered you.”

“It's no trouble, good luck trying to find him!” Naruto replied before closing the door and chuckling to himself. 

Having successfully dealt with that disturbance, Naruto headed back to his room to get back to the TV program that he had been watching. He neglected to change back to his original form, as in the past, concentrating on something else would've been more than enough to break him out of it (this of course, was before his massive power up around the time of the war). He sat down and became entranced in a simple drama that was playing before he heard the distinct sound of the front door being unlocked, opened, and locked again followed by the turning on of a sink and brief but intense hand washing, the telltale signs that Hinata had just come home from running a few errands. 

He muted the TV as she entered the room, saying, “Well I'm back, I heard that some more people came by, but I guess they went awa-” Hinata suddenly grew silent as she entered the room and spotted Naruto's current form.

“What's wrong honey, it's me?” he said before looking down and seeing his rather... generous chest ready to durst forth from behind his jacket. “Oh this, I just used this as a disguise to get rid of those people you were talking about. I don't know why I'm still like this though...” The look on Hinata's face gradually transitioned from shock to a devious grin as she starred at him.

“Well then, now seems like a good time to show you a little surprise that I've been working on,” she said, weaving the Seal that he instantly recognized as the Sexy Jutsu... except, hers seemed to be slightly different. After a puff of smoke, she saw that Hinata had taken on the form of a well toned man. While she maintained the iconic Byakugan eyes of her clan, her hair was now somewhat shorter, giving her an appearance somewhat similar to Neji, though obviously quite different. As he looked this new form over, she quickly began stripping off her clothes, and Naruto instantly recognized that this transformation was rather... well endowed to say the least. 

“Well, what do you think?” Hinata said, her voice now deeper due to the Jutsu (though she still spoke in her usual, somewhat soft and elegant manner). 

“I um... I...” Naruto struggled to speak, being overwhelmed by all of this.

“Maybe you'd like a more... personal look at this Jutsu...” she continued, sitting down on the bed next to him. 

As he looked into her eyes, she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but he quickly relaxed into it, allowing her tongue to start exploring his mouth. Despite the obvious change in appearance, this was still obviously Hinata, he could tell because she still kissed in the exact same way. After some time, Naruto and Hinata gradually parted lips, a single string of saliva still connecting their mouths. 

“So what do you think now?” Hinata asked again playfully.

“This is really weird... but honestly, I think I want to keep going.” Naruto replied.

Hinata smiled at him before their lips met once again. As they continued to kiss, Naruto felt a very unfamiliar sensation, as he felt his crotch grow extremely wet. At the same time, he felt something rigid poke against his chest, and looked down to see that Hinata was now quite aroused as well. 

They broke again and Naruto asked, “Do you want to try and take this all the way?”

“Honey, you read my mind,” Hinata replied, a devilish grin forming across her transformed face once more. The two stripped off Naruto's clothes, revealing his Sexy Jutsu's massive chest to the open air.

“Wow, I guess you really didn't hold back on size,” Hinata said in a playful tone.

“I can say the same of you,” Naruto replied with a similar tone. 

“Well it is supposed to be a 'Sexy Jutsu' after all...” the two of them chuckled before Hinata looked at Naruto's now soaked underwear and said, “Wow, I guess I really got you worked up.”

“You've always been a great kisser.”

Hinata chuckled again, “Well, then I guess I better add in something extra...”

As the began to kiss once more, Hinata moved her hand down to Naruto's genitals and began to rub his Sexy Jutsu's Clitoris. The feeling felt so good, that Naruto couldn't help but break away from the kiss immediately and moan embarrassingly loud.

“Hm, it seems that you really like that,” Hinata replied before suddenly letting out some groans of her own, as Naruto began stroking her member in return. This continued for some time before the two looked at each other and stopped, both knowing what they wanted to do next. Hinata got up and headed towards the nightstand on Naruto's side of the bed, opening the drawer and removing a single condom package. 

She opened the pack and slipped the condom onto her penis. As she did so, she playfully said, “I better put this on, I definitely don't want for you to get pregnant.” 

Once she had it on, she laid Naruto down on his back and looked into his eyes. She immediately noticed that he looked quite nervous and gently reassured him, “Don't worry, I'm going to enter nice and slow, like you did our first time.” 

Naruto nodded in agreement, and Hinata slowly entered into Naruto's warm genitals. Once she was all the way in, she gave him a moment to adjust before she started to thrust slowly, causing him to moan loudly again. Gradually as he got used to this strange new feeling, he urged her to go faster and faster, which she happily obliged. As the two got used to their respective roles, they began to play around a bit, with Hinata squeezing both of Naruto's bouncing breasts, leading to yet another loud moan on his part. He counter this by leaning up and kissing her passionately, the meeting of their lips only serving to amplify the ecstasy that they both felt. After quite a while of this, they both began to climax.

“Naruto, I'm close!” Hinata said hurriedly.

“So am I!” Naruto replied through moans.

A mere moment after that, the two of them finally reached their climax, their cries of pleasure mixing together into one. As both of them began to climb down, Hinata collapsed onto Naruto and the both of them returned to their original forms with a single great puff of smoke. 

After they both caught their breath, Hinata looked up at Naruto and asked, “So, what's the final verdict?”

“Well, that was really weird... but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it at least a little bit...” he answered. “On the plus side, I think I understand how you like it a lot better now, I'm already coming up with a few new things to try for next time.”

Hinata chuckled faintly, “I think I can say the same.”

She then laid her head down on his chest again before he said, “I love you honey.”

“I love you too.” She replied as the two kissed once more before falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
